Living with Beth Walkthrough/Part Two
Main · Portal ---- Once you have left Donnie's coffee shop, your cellphone begins ringing. Swipe your phone up the way to answer the call. The person who is calling you is Beth. Beth Callie Tatum: Hey {GENDER}, I'm in desperate need of your help! Beth Callie Tatum: My photo-shoot has gone down a disastrous path, come and meet me at Seven Studios on Seventh Street, will you? After ending your call with Beth, scroll to the far left of your screen and stop at the bus stop sign. All bus stop signs have icons that are pink. Tap the pink icon, and chose "Seventh Street" as your destination. It will cost 5 Cash to get there. All destinations in the game cost a different amount of money to get to the location. After a few seconds of a bus scene, you arrive in Seventh Street. There are three buildings in this location; an apartment (not for sale yet), a magazine HQ and a studio. Scroll as far right as you possibly can to Seven Studios. Tap the orange icon to enter the studios. Once in the building, scroll to the middle and tap the white speech bubble above Beth's head to trigger her quest. Beth Callie Tatum: OH {NAME}, I'm so glad you're here - and not a minute too soon! Beth Callie Tatum: So, you know the world famous designer, Annalese Periwinkle? Chose Of course! or Nope... {IF Of course!} Beth Callie Tatum: I knew you would -- I could just tell with your style! {IF Nope...} Beth Callie Tatum: ... I'm gonna pretend you never said that. Beth Callie Tatum: Anyway, Annalese is looking for someone to be the new front face of her new line of jewelry and I'm really wanting this! Beth Callie Tatum: But I need to let her see how good I am being in a leading role. So I've put this fashion show together! Beth Callie Tatum: But, my girl Audrey has dropped out last minute and I need someone to fill in for her. Chose ... Beth Callie Tatum: Please, please, PLEASE will you be my back-up model? Chose If it helps you, sure! Beth Callie Tatum: Oh, {NAME}, I knew I could count on you! Beth Callie Tatum: So, you need to change into something simple, and then speak to the photographer to begin the shoot! Beth Callie Tatum: Please hurry, the gig is about to begin! Quest #004 - Your First Fashion Show #Buy and change into Simple White Jeans (dependent on gender) #Buy and change into a Simple T-shirt (pink/blue dependent on gender) #Complete Beth's Fashion Show (1 hr) (Rewards; 350 Cash + 3XP) Before speaking to the photographer to begin the gig, you have to change into new clothes. Tap the Wardrobe icon, which is the first icon in the row, then tap the "Shop" signpost that is on the top left corner of the screen. Category:Living with Beth Walkthroughs Category:Fanfiction Category:Living with Beth Category:Living with Beth subpages Category:LwB Parts 1 - 10